1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic element and more particularly relates to an inductance element that is used for a power source.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a size reduction of a magnetic element has been strongly required due to a reason such as a substrate configuration of high density mounting and multilayer array, and at the same time it has been strongly required to lower a cost of product. As a form of a magnetic element in the past, there has been known such one that adopts a configuration combining a flanged core and ring-type core made of ferrite magnetic cores (for example, refer to Patent Reference 1). In addition, a magnetic element combining so-called E-type core and I-type core has been also well known.
Furthermore, there has been known a circuit configuration 100 in which a plurality of magnetic elements (inductance elements, for example) 101 having the same or similar electric characteristic or shape are disposed on a mounting substrate as shown in FIG. 1.
[Patent Reference 1] Published Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-313635